Mission Impossible
by ShikaslazyRockstar
Summary: From the ninja life they had to high school and all because their father had assigned them on a spying mission to Tokyo. "You will have to make my brother fall in love with you". But can they pull the "high school girl" facade off or will they be discovered? SasuSaku, ShikaTema, Nejiten and others as well.
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY: From the ninja life they had to high school and all because their father had assigned them on a spying mission to Tokyo. "You will have to make my brother fall in love with you" oh yes and that little part of the mission too. But can they pull the "high school girl" façade or will they be discovered? Sasusaku, Shikatema, Nejiten and others too.

A/N: I had a really weird dream about this so I had to write it down before it bugs me to. It was initially going to be an ItasakuTemaTen friendship fic but I started brainstorming and came up with this killer idea!

I'll stop with my gibberish now.

**Disclaimer: Naruto is**** Masashi Kishimoto's **

"Sakura" A handsome man looked up from his desk and stared at said girl and her two other companions.

"Yes Itachi-sama?"

"I'm assigning you to another mission" He replied propping his elbows on his desk and resting his head on his palms.

'_We barely came back from our previous one and got seriously injured and now he wants us to go to another one! But knowing him, he's up to something'_ the kunoichi thought.

As if reading her thoughts he said:

"I know you barely came back from your previous mission and got injured but this mission is different than any other you've done" He stood up and briefly locked eyes with them.

'_Really? We've gone through lots of missions, from training rookies to assassinating bad guys what can be different this time?'_ Tenten thought looking at her Sensei.

"This time you're going on a spy mission"

"But Sensei we've done that before so how's it different?" Sakura asked confused.

"Simple, because for that you will be disguised as high school girls, go to a real high school, act like teenage girls, and spy on my foolish little brother"

The three girls stared at him in shock.

He smiled at them before continuing "And Sakura,"

"Hai?" She asked straightening herself like they showed at the military. The others did the same.

"You will have to make my brother fall in love with you"

This was just too much for the poor gaping girl. Her mouth hung open and her eyes widened at his words.

"I- what?"

"You heard me" He smirked

The girls were now walking to their apartment.

"Now how the hell am I supposed to do that?" Sakura complained.

Temari who was currently reading a book titled 'How to act like a normal teenager for ninjas' shrugged.

"Idk, Itachi really has a crazy mind thinking we can pull this off" She said not taking her eyes off the book. Reading and speaking, concentrating on both (not to mention walking) it was an exercise of multi-tasking very effective for your brain to process things a little faster, at least that's what they said at the military course they took at the age of nine.

"Father really is crazy" Tenten sighed and the other girls nodded in agreement.

Yes they were supposed to live a normal life like any other kid and attend high school at their current age but they didn't.

That's what happens when you grow on the streets and then get rescued by someone willing to be your father figure and wanting you to be a ninja in return.

Because yes, they were ninjas. Ever since they were little they've been together. None of them had parents or family for that matter. So since a very early age they became dependent on each other, that is until their god came and saved them from their poverty. That god was none other than Itachi Uchiha.

He had once seen them together on the streets asking for money and so he helped by giving them a big tip. The second time he saw them was in the park, he had taken his otouto with him and saw the same girls he had seen the other day. They were wearing the same clothes but they were really worn out. And he couldn't see their hair since the girls covered it up with a big beanie. Since they weren't asking for money this time he just saw them play and care for each other so when the browned eyed one had scraped her knee the other two were there for her and quickly tried their best to heal it. Itachi was admiring this and without thinking, a smile crept up on his handsome face.

"Nii-san why are you smiling?" The little raven haired boy asked confused.

"Huh? Oh nothing Sasuke" He looked to where the girls had been but they were gone.

He stood up and immediately realized something. He didn't know them at all but he knew he wanted a bond like theirs. A _special_ bond just like theirs. He smiled and looked at his little brother who was still playing around with his best friend Naruto.

The third time he saw them was when he had barely moved out on his own apartment wanting to be an independent guy and show his parents (more his father) that he's mature enough to run the family company as well as take his place as the Chief/Police commander of Konoha. He was walking to his apartment, umbrella in hand since it was raining. Hard. He almost missed the sudden squeak that came out from the nearby alley followed by some hushes. Filled with curiosity, he made his way to some boxes that were slightly moving. He thought they were cats and decided to walk away until he heard it.

"Tenten, Sakura!" His eyes widened as he realized little children must be hiding under the boxes.

"I know" the other two responded. He observed that the boxes were getting wet and so were they.

"Come out" Itachi said softly.

The girls gasped and decided not to obey since they didn't know who the mysterious guy was, for all they know he could've been a pedophile.

"I'm not going to hurt you" He added truthfully.

The girls heard his sincere voice and decided to do so. There, he saw the same three girls from before. His eyes widened briefly before turning soft.

"H-Hi" They said

He smiled and motioned them to follow him. "You'll be fine, c'mon" He said over his shoulder.

"Here" he handed them the umbrella not really minding if he got wet.

They followed trusting the stranger in front of them. They never met their parents and no one ever told them not to talk to strangers so they didn't know what to do and instead just followed.

He opened his door to his apartment. Very fancy by the way, and the girls just stood there, hesitating to step in.

"Come in girls, I don't bite I swear" He smiled sincerely.

They nodded "Umm thanks" Sakura said

He nodded and motioned his hand towards a door "That's the bathroom, I suggest you take a shower to prevent yourself from getting sick" He said as they nodded.

"The towels are stack up on the shelves" He added "As for the clothes, I have some from my brother you could use" He went to his room and got extra clothes his brother brought with him the other day. Of course he washed them. He handed everything to them. The girls went towards the bathroom. Meanwhile, Itachi took this as a chance to prepare dinner. He made a lot of food for all of them.

Minutes later the girls came out and he couldn't help but smile at them as he told them dinner was ready. The girls beamed excitedly and ran towards the table, eyes twinkling as they saw the whole table spread with different kinds of food.

And so it went like this; the girls asked him questions regarding the delicious foods and he answered them with a smile plastered on his face.

After that, Itachi vowed to take care of them and be their father-figure. He homeschooled them and brought them clothes and even toys for them to play with. After a year (same year he became the police chief of Konoha and was eighteen) he told them he would assign them to become ninjas and they agreed.

He became their sensei and saw as they became stronger. At the age of nine, he signed them up to the military for a training course.

They passed their Chunnin exams at the age of eleven and became Jounin at the age of thirteen. At the age of fifteen Itachi said they were ready to take on the world by themselves. Of course it was hard for him to live alone but he didn't mind that much since he would always see them.

They moved into their own apartment and took on missions all the time.

Itachi smiled as he lay his chin on his knuckles remembering that special time when the girls showed him how much they cared for him and at that moment he realized he had entered the girl's bubble making him part of their special bond. _The _bond he cherished and protected so much.

**FLASHBACK:**

"_He's far too young and inexperienced to be our commander!" A guy yelled angrily at his teammates._

"_Yeah his father became our leader at the age of twenty-nine and yet we have to follow orders of an eighteen year old? That's insane! Where's Fugaku?!" Another one yelled._

_Sakura, Temari, and Tenten saw Itachi's face turn into sad and disappointment. The girls scowled and took a step forward in front of Itachi. _

"_I know he's too young and all that but he has experience and we're proof of that!" A seven year old Sakura yelled back at the now astonished ninjas. _

"_Yeah he may be too young and too clumsy and hotheaded and stubborn-" Itachi sweatdropped as Temari went on._

"_-but he's a really great leader and a really great father-figure to us" She finished._

"_We look up to him and we're proud to say that he is the best sensei we've ever known. No military leader can compare to him. And I as well as my sisters support him and will stick with him till the end!" Tenten finished punching the air lightly._

"_He has protected us with his life and vowed to take care of us. So I don't know what type of leader you all want but I assure you that what you're looking for is all here! So give him a chance and let him be not only our leader but yours as well!" Sakura jerked her thumb over her shoulder were Itachi was standing at the back._

"_After all it's not like you have a choice" Temari smirked crossing her arms over her chest. Itachi smiled softly, he was glad the bond he forever searched for is now here. These girls are his home. And he will cherish this bond forever. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

A/N: Okay no action at all in here just flashbacks. So to make things clear:

Sasuke and the others are NOT ninjas; they are normal people with normal lives going to a normal school and all that.

Itachi is now twenty-eight and the girls are seventeen (juniors) so Itachi took care of them since they were six and he was seventeen so a year later he became the ninja leader.

Sasuke's parents are NOT dead the father just retired

And lastly but not least, Itachi is the police chief/commander of Konoha. The setting will take place in Tokyo where they will go to high school and leave Konoha. Reason is because Konoha is small so in Tokyo no one will know them.

Anyway see the blue button below? It's begging you to click it! So what are you waiting for? Click and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Nope just no. **

"How do you two feel about this whole "act like a high school spy" kind of mission?" Tenten asked her sisters while throwing shuriken at her poster targets.

"I'm not sure I mean it sounds easy" Temari shrugged as she ate her dumplings peacefully.

"Easy for you to say you're not the one who has to make someone fall in love with you" Sakura retorted and sight thinking of ways to pull this off.

"It says here that shopping is frequent among teenage girls" Temari shoved the book in Sakura's face.

"Shopping like you mean what we do grocery shopping?" Tenten asked curiously

"No, trend shopping at the mall" Temari read, confusion evident in her features.

"What's a mall?" The pinkette asked raising an eyebrow

"Sakura your ex-boyfriend Sai could help us out I mean he _did _go undercover that one time" Tenten emphasized on did.

"No we are not involving Mr. Emotionless let's get that clear" Sakura bit her lip thoughtfully

"What we can do is watch some high school cliché dramas"

"You mean like the ones Lee cries over what are they…" Temari started as she continued reading.

"You mean Korean dramas" Tenten rolled her eyes at the thought of one of the best ninja fantasizing over cliché cheesy stuff like that.

Temari snorted. "As if I'll see that"

"Girls we need to. Now c'mon let's give it a try" Sakura said opening her laptop and starting to type.

"Alright only for the high school parts not the lovey dovey stuff" Temari replied and Tenten agreed as Sakura only rolled her eyes at them. She clicked play and the drama began.

"Hey it's not that bad after all" Temari smirked looking at the hot Korean guys.

"Typical you" The other two rolled their eyes as if this was a line they both shared and knew about.

As morning rose the three girls already used to waking up so early, had packed up their bags after receiving Itachi's call to meet him at the airport where they would descend their long awaited journey-er mission.

"Itachi could've called sooner. I'm not ready to say goodbye to this place" Tenten sighed looking out the window.

"You know how he is. Once he appoints us a mission we don't take twenty-four hours to ponder over it before we do it." Temari said strapping some kunais inside her black combat boots

"As Kakashi always used to say, the faster the better and sooner it's done" Sakura remembered her old sensei from boot camp.

"Yeah yeah by the way I kinda liked the Korean drama we watched yesterday" Tenten blushed embarrassed.

"I didn't at all" Temari lied as did Sakura. They both liked it but they wouldn't confess it well one would.

"It was sorta good" Sakura blurted out.

"Anyways let's go before Itachi gets a panic attack thinking the worst of our absence" Temari laughed remembering that one time they were three hours late to their house when they still lived with him. To shorten it, when they got there Itachi was making a fuss sending ninja all over the place in search of them.

When they got there Itachi was sipping on his coffee peacefully but alerted as well.

"Girls you're just in time. Got everything?" He asked handing each their favorite cappuccino flavored beverage.

"Yes thanks Itachi-sama" Sakura blew on her butterscotch cappuccino as did the rest thanking him while he just nodded and smiled.

Tenten took a sip from her caramel cappuccino careful not to scalp her tongue and spoke "So we're leaving now huh" She said looking at Itachi with watery eyes.

Itachi smiled knowing that would be the last time they saw him smiling and vice versa. He knew they were never apart from home for too much. Their longest mission was two weeks and he also knew he'd miss them. And so would they.

"Yes" He spoke "But don't worry you'll be back the week of Thanksgiving and after that for Christmas as well" He said hoping till then the days would fly by.

"We'll miss you and you know you gotta be a little more strict not to soft but of course you'll miss me the toughest one of all" Temari grinned "I mean who else will keep you in check" She said blinking away the tears that welled up in her eyes.

Itachi's smile only grew. Then Sakura spoke up "Yeah and remember to keep up with your paperwork too! Plus don't drink too much coffee-"

"Or energy drinks!" Tenten butted in

"-Yeah cut back on both" Sakura finished. Tenten ran up to the man and hugged him tight.

"We'll miss you Itachi-kun" She sobbed and both girls saw this as an opening to a group hug.

"I'll miss you three too" He hugged back.

In the (private) airplane, Itachi has done it again; the girls sat comfortably listening to their IPods.

"I still find it hard to make someone fall in love with ME!" Sakura complained again.

Temari's Berzerk from Eminem and Tenten's The Phoenix from Fall out Boy was stopped as both girls rolled their eyes at her.

"Sakura guys ogle at you" Tenten said reassuringly

"Yeah that's true I mean c'mon girl don't be so harsh on yourself" Temari piped in

"Easy for you to say Temari, you're the hottie of the town". Temari stuck her tongue out in a playful matter at Sakura.

The rest of the way to Tokyo was spent reminiscing and planning not to mention reading on what their lives would look like from now on.

"So this is it our new apartment" Sakura stared at the small yet welcoming place they would live in.

"Tokyo really is big" Tenten said looking out the window as Temari sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Wow Itachi really did have everything planned out huh? Apartment neatly decorated and cable running" She said looking around the furnished three room apartment with the kitchen at the right of the door and the living room popping up once the door is opened. The hallway to the rooms was quite spacious and held shelves. A long tanned corner couch adorned the living room along with a single one. A flat screen TV was set in the middle of the living room. The walls were painted purple and the kitchen was full with grocery bags. Inside, the rooms were also painted purple just like there old apartment. It's as if they never left. Itachi really wanted them to feel at home by the looks of it.

Tenten walked to her room. The bed was positioned in the middle to the left was a desk with a green rolling chair and a window with light green curtains swaying swiftly to the air. A large wooden closet was set on the right side. The rooms were all the same.

"Wow Itachi really did think about this" Tenten said walking into the living room.

"Help me unload the kitchen" Sakura started as she walked to said mentioned place with both girls trailing behind.

"I still don't get why me? Why can't he just get a girlfriend or something or what if he HAS a girlfriend?"

"You think Itachi wants us to get rid of his "girlfriend" if there is one?" Tenten pondered wickedly at the idea of using her weapons for torture once again.

"Who fucking knows!" Sakura pulled at her hair frustrated.

"Calm down maybe he's a looser in need of a girlfriend" Temari smirked at her, earning herself a bag thrown her way. She caught it effortlessly and set it down on the table mentally writing a note to put in place once she was done organizing the vegetables in the fridge.

"Tenten quit throwing shuriken all over the place, your aim is great you don't need practice" Temari rolled her eyes at the brunette who was throwing said weapons on the kitchen's ceiling.

"You'll have to get those down from there you know that" Sakura chided as Tenten sighed

"Tomorrow is a new day, meaning new life-"

"-Fake life" Temari corrected

"Either way! I'm nervous" Both girls new Tenten the smallest of the pack always tended to get nervous over a new mission unlike the missions that involved blood. To them it was a mystery how she never got nervous over that.

"You won't have to change who you are. Just act normal" Sakura smiled knowing she was freaked out over blowing their cover since according to Temari she was not a great "actress".

"Chill, you'll be fine just be yourself ok?" It was more of a demand from Temari who hated failing missions hence why she took charge of every mission they went on.

Tenten just nodded and walked to her room sighing.

Both girls finished quickly and went to bed at eight pm. Their usual sleep time since ninjas had to wake up really early, they were used to it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next day the girls were wide awake at five their usual wake up time. Deciding it's too early to walk to school, Sakura began to prepare breakfast as both girls got ready. They ate and talked about their last missions.

Sakura got ready as the rest watched TV. An hour and a half later they decided it would be a good idea to walk to school which included hopping on a subway on the way there.

Tall gates met them and they gaped at the enormous school which looked rusty and made of fine bricks but looked fancy nonetheless.

A private school.

_Itachi would._

Temari frowned at the uniform the few students were wearing. She dreaded wearing it. Looked nothing but ridiculous on her. Pleated skirts? Since when did she wear skirts oh wait never which is why she glared at any nearby girl she saw who wore the same uniform which consisted of a Burberry brit navy pleated skirt (leggings weren't allowed until winter), a white tucked in long sleeve shirt under the red school blazer that held a leaf symbol on the left side and knee high socks.

Tenten and Sakura didn't seem to mind the uniform. They were too aware that they stood out to even complain about it.

"Hey you!" Temari yelled at a blue haired girl that walked past them with her head hung low.

Temari tch-ed before calling her over again "Hey blue haired or purple whatever color it is" She didn't budge until Temari called her over by the color of her eyes.

"You white eyed girl I'm talking to you and it's rude to walk away like that" She chided as the girl looked over at her and walked closer seeing they were new and needed her assistance.

"Stuck up rich kids" Temari murmured under her breath not caring if the girl heard.

"Umm hello my name is Hinata, Hinata Hyuga" The girl blushed embarrassed. The least she wanted was that they thought she ignored them.

"My name is Temari, Pinky is Sakura, brunette is Tenten" Temari introduced then yawned looking around bored.

"Hello Hinata-sama can you-" Sakura started

"-Please just Hinata" She smiled sincerely at them.

"Right sorry, well Hinata can you help us find the office?" She finished hopeful.

"Y-Yes follow me" She walked away with them behind her.

"Oi Hinata!" A blonde girl skipped over to them, her long hair swifting from side to side.

"New girls!" She chirped grinning happily.

"Umm Ino not now they'll be late" Hinata hurried off with the rest waving at Ino.

"Here we are" Hinata pointed at the double doors in front of them that read 'Office' in bold black.

"Thank you" The three bowed at the bluenette as she bowed back and smiled

"I-I'll see you three at lunch I guess" They nodded and she took off.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The door was bust open by the principal who they met as Tsunade. She spoke with the white haired teacher and he nodded for her to speak.

"Listen up class 24C as of today you will have three new classmates. I expect you to help them catch up and be polite to them" She said and nodded to the teacher.

Once the girls saw who the teacher was they gasped and nearly yelled his name out before Tsunade beckoned them to come inside.

"Alright girls I'll leave you to introduce yourselves" She smiled and left.

Now that they had the spotlight they had no idea what to say until Temari spoke up.

"I'm Temari. I love playing the piano and Martial arts. Basically it. FYI don't mess with these two, you won't like the outcome" she threatened.

"Hi I'm Tenten I love sports and also Martial arts" She heaved a sighed of relief.

"Hey I'm Sakura. Same as Tenten" She said

Everyone looked at them as if expecting more but didn't question.

"Temari please take a seat next to Sasuke Uchiha, please raise your hand so your new classmate can locate you" Said boy raised his hand slowly as he looked bored out the window.

Sakura gasped when she heard his name. Even the resemblance was there. How could she not notice?

So this was the guy whom she had to own the heart of.

By the looks of it, she had to try really hard…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**I'm sorry for the lag I'm currently writing the next two chapters. Please review it helps me to continue. **


End file.
